Absolution of hearts
by GreekGleeklrs
Summary: "I m just a ghost nor a composer, nor a genius; just a freak who leaves in the dark"
1. Chapter 1

My head hurts so much. The whole room is spinning. I find it difficult to concentrate.

"Why do I drink" he asked himself.

"I can't feel my body yet. The only thing I can feel is pain, hurt but not in my body. The pain lives inside my heart. Many said that I don't have a heart. Maybe they are right. A monster doesn't have a heart, neither a ghost, neither the phantom of the opera"

"I should really make a cup of tea" he thought as he was trying to get off the bed.

Empty bottles of wine were next to it. "Thank god I have wine. How can someone forget without wine?"

A very simple question but none can easily answer it.

As he was trying to pick up the bottles he fell again in the bed.

"Look what happened to the great Phantom of the Opera" he started laughing.

"I m just a ghost nor a composer, nor a genius; just a freak who leaves in the dark"

"Maybe I should not make tea. I prefer a bottle of wine for breakfast."

* * *

"Come on wake we are going to be late" Thallia said. "Madame Giry will be very outraged at us"

"Just give me a minute to wake up,u want would you?" Nadine said.

"Don't for get today it is the day!"

"What?"

Thallia cleared her throat and said "Today will come Jason's friend Thomas, and I thing you two will look very adorable together"

"Come on Thallia you and Jason can do whatever you like. Can you just live me alone" said Nadine with a sloppy look.

"I will introduce you to him; if you don't like him its all right , but at least see him first"

"All right do whatever you want"

"So let me make you more beautiful than you already are"

"I don't think that is possible" Nadine said while laughing.

"I am so sorry my queen "Thallia answered bitingly.

And the girls left the room laughing with their hearts

* * *

"What they are doing again to my opera those ballet rats" he thought.

"Of course now that Charlotta is gone their looking for a replacement; how foolish they are do they really believe that can someone replace Ch…"

"Do they really believe that they can replace her."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the phantom of the opera**

**I hope you guys like this story. If you have any suggestions  
I would like to read review.**

No this is just a dream; it can't hurt me" she thought; "Get away from me" she screamed .It was pretty dark she couldn't see a thing but she felt like someone was about to kill her. Someone was struggling her and she couldn't do a thing to prevent her own death.

She woke up and my heart was beating like crazy. "That dream felt so real;" she took a minute to think of it but the picture wasn't clear enough. ,she didn't get off the bed immediately

"This is going to be a big day"she thought . She wore her corset and my light blue dress and she walked out of my room searching for Madame Giry.

"Dear today I am going to introduce you to the other girls" she said "well, this is Nadine and she belongs from now on to the operas staff as the newest member of the ballet" .

"Dear this is my daughter Meg. She is going to saw you the place."Nice to meet you Nadine" Meg said "come on let me saw you were you are going to sleep"

"Ah ok" she answered as I was following Meg. "Well this is it, do you like it?"

"Of course it is gorgeous" Nadine said as she was watching the room. The only furniture there was a bed, a table and an old armchair and a mirror. In the table it was an empty vase. The room was really bright because it had two big windows and the room color was pale pink .

"Now come we are going to see the other girls" Meg said.

The girls were gathered in a circle when Meg and Nadine found them. "What are you talking about?" Meg asked them.

The legend about the Phantom of the opera" one of them answered.

"The phantom of the opera legend?"Nadine asked.

"What you haven't heard of it?"

"Actually no"

There was always a legend about some ghost who lived under the opera. It is said that the phantom was in love with a young soprano Christine Daaé. But Christine didn't love him back and she preferred instead Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny her childhood friend and patron of the opera. It is also said that the phantom has a very ugly face and that it hides his face with a mask. So one night Christine took off his mask in public, he abducted her and set the opera on fire. But in the end phantom let her escape and leave with Raul.

"Well this so sad a story;what happened to Phantom?.

"Some say he is dead others that he still leaves under the opera, which after the fire reconstructed".

The first sang the Christine sung was "Think of me" and some say that if you sing it you'll call the phantom

"But this is just a lie, of us tried but he didn't came"

"Maybe he really died" Nadine said

"Nadine do you sing?" Meg asked

"Yeah a little bit " she answered

"Then you should sing it too, go for it"

"Well ok"

_Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me, you'll try_

_When you'll find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you'll ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me_

_We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way  
Things might have been_

_Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind_

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons, so do we  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me_

"You see nothing happened he is really dead "Nadine said but the girls didn't say anything but they kept looking at me with their mouths open.


End file.
